La Isla Bonita (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of La Isla Bonita by Madonna. Song: * La Isla Bonita (1986) Sung By: * Madonna Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * Max: It's alive! * Emmy: No, it isn't, Max. * Max: Is so. * Emmy: It's just your gucky play-goo. * Max: Nuh-uh. It's my special recipe, and it's alive! Listen. * (Farting Noises) * (Emmy Gets Mad) * (Max Giggles): See? It talked. * Emmy: Gross! * Max: I can't wait to show Ord. (He Goes to the Dragon Scale) You comin'? * Emmy: Definitely. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("La Isla Bonita" by Madonna Plays) * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * (Dance Scene from The Lion King During "Hakuna Matata") * (Dance Scene from The Road to El Dorado During "It's Tough to Be a God"): Cómo puede ser verdad. * (Dance Scene from Trolls During "Can't Stop the Feeling") * Jasmine: Last night I dreamt of San Pedro. * Ariel: Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song. * Kodachi Kuno: A young girl with eyes like the desert. * Makoto Kino: It all seems like yesterday, not far away. * Becky Lopez: Tropical the island breeze all of nature wild and free. * Moana: This is where I long to be-- La isla bonita. * Brittany Miller: And when the samba played the sun would set so high. * Rei Hino: Ring through my ears and sting my eye your Spanish lullaby. * (Miguel Plays Guitar) * Duchess: I fell in love with San Pedro. * Becky Thatcher: Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me. * Chel: Te dijo te amo. * Thumbelina: I prayed that the days would last, they went so fast. * Sharon Spitz: Tropical the island breeze all of nature wild and free. * Mira Nova: This is where I long to be-- La isla bonita. * Usagi Tsukino: And when the samba played the sun would set so high. * Olivia Flaversham: Ring through my ears and sting my eye your Spanish lullaby. * (Danny Dancing to Animal Jam) * Lola Bunny: I want to be where the sun warms the sky. * Sawyer: When it's time for siesta, you can watch them go by. * Wendy Darling: Beautiful faces, no cares in this world. * Minako Aino: Where a girl loves a boy, and a boy loves a girl. * (Mystery Inc Dancing) * Zoe Orimoto: Last night I dreamt of San Pedro. * Lulu Caty: It all seems like yesterday, not far away. * Zoe Drake: Tropical the island breeze all of nature wild and free. * Malina: This is where I long to be-- La isla bonita. * Mrs. Brisby: And when the samba played the sun would set so high. * Eleanor Miller: Ring through my ears and sting my eye your Spanish lullaby. * (Emmy and Max Spin During "The Ord Shuffle") * Ami Mizuno: Tropical the island breeze all of nature wild and free. * Alice: This is where I long to be-- La isla bonita. * Misty: And when the samba played the sun would set so high. * Judy Hopps: Ring through my ears and sting my eye your Spanish lullaby. * (Danny and Pudge Dancing) * Snow White: La-la-la-la-la-la-la... * Kim Possible: Te dijo te amo. * Chibiusa Tsukino: La-la-la-la-la-la-la... * Princess Aurora: El dijo que te ama. * (Dancing Scene from Moana During "You're Welcome") * (Song Fades Out) * Emmy and Max (off-screen): I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: Wow! The day went by really fast. It's night already. * (Water Sloshing) * Max: Did you hear that? * Emmy: Uh-huh. * Max: Sounds like a-- * Emmy and Max's Mom: Your bath is ready! * Emmy and Max: Water monster! (They Run to the Bathroom) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Sounds Like Trouble; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * George Shrinks (Speed Shrinks; @2000-2001 PBS) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (@2000 Disney/Pixar) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire (@2012 Warner Bros.) * Digimon Frontier (The Swiss Family Digimon; @2002-2003 Toei Animation) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Dinosaur King (Downtown Runaround; @2007 Sunrise) * The Emperor's New School (@2006-2008 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Pokemon (Who Gets to Keep Togepi?; @1997 OLM) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Kim Possible (Hidden Talent; @2002-2007 Disney) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) Note: * Happy Cinco De Mayo, everybody! Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions